Blackgate Penitentiary
| First = Detective Comics #629 | HistoryText = Blackgate Penitentiary is located on a small island in Gotham Bay, Gotham City. The construction of the original prison was stated in the 1880s, after the Religion of Crime was driven out of Blackgate Isle. In the late 1980s, Blackgate Prison was condemned by Amnesty International and forced to shut down. When it eventually re-opened, it was officially known as "Blackgate Penitentiary". Unlike Arkham Asylum, Blackgate is where non-insane criminals such as Roxy Rocket, Monsoon II, Echo, Knife, Catwoman, and various henchmen, mobsters, and mafia bosses are incarcerated when captured. There are instances where inmates from Arkham Asylum are temporarily moved to Blackgate, such as when Big Top destroyed the original Arkham building. All of the Arkham inmates were incarcerated in Blackgate until the new Arkham structure was built and Arkham re-opened. Eventually, a group of notorious prisoners tried to escape from Blackgate. They were Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Magpie, Talia al Ghul, Dollhouse, Fright, Lady Spellbinder, Holiday, and although they were at first unsuccessful, they eventually escaped during the earthquake that razed Gotham. As a result, some of the prison's walls broke down and the tremor opened up a land bridge to Gotham. This allowed the majority of the inmates of Blackgate to escape, although many of them were defeated by the Batwoman before they could leave. They were all eventually re-incarcerated or put down while violently evading arrest. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Inmates * Actuary * Agrippina * Alyce Sinner * Anarky * Arkham Knight * Bane * Black Spider * Blitzkrieg * Bloody Mary * Calendar Man * Carpenter * Catman * Catwoman * Clayface * Cluemaster * Cypher * Czonk * Dalton Perry * Dollhouse * Double Down * Dragoncat * Ecco * Echo * Electrocutioner * Emperor Blackgate * Ernie Chubb * Everard Mallitt * Faceless * Firebug * Firefly * Funnel * Jared Manx * Jim Gordon * Jean Loring * Joe Chill * Green Fairy * Girder * Harley Quinn * Henry Etchison * Holiday * Hypnotic * Imperceptible Man * Jane Doe * Jewelee * KGBeast * Knife * Knightfall * Lady Arkham * Lady Clay * Lady Firefly * Lady Shiva * Lazara * Lynx * Madame Crow * Madame X * Magpie * Matches Malone * Mister Combustible * Mister Mosaic * Monsoon * Mortimer Kadaver * Mister Zsasz * Murmur * Nocturna * Orca * Penguin * Pistolera * Polka Dot Man * Professor Ivo * Pru * Query * Rag Doll * Ratcatcher * Reaper II * The Lion * Rhino * Roxy Rocket * Rupert Thorne * Sasha Bordeaux * Scorpiana * She-Bat * Sister Zero * Sofia Falcone * Talon (Henry Ballard) * Talon (William Cobb) * Tar Pit * Ten-Eyed Man * Terry Gene Kase * Tiger Moth * Tony Zucco * Trigger Twins * Tweedledum and Tweedledee * Two-Face * Velvet Tiger * Ventriloquist * Raya Vestri * Wally West * Wanderer * Grotesk * Weeping Woman * White Rabbit * Wrath | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Prisons